This invention relates to an optical measurement system for optically inspecting an object.
Metrological machines are often employed for optical inspection of a manufactured object and for obtaining precise dimensional measurements of the manufactured object to ensure the object conforms to specifications. Such machines typically include a support or stage on which the object rests during inspection, and an optical sensor, such as a video camera, for recording and/or displaying images of the object. Generally, the video camera and the stage are movable with respect to one another so that different views of the object can be obtained at desired, precise locations. Such systems are often programmable, so that the same sequence of multiple images may be obtained for a number of similar manufactured objects.
Additionally, it is often desired to employ another measurement aid, such as a touch sensor, that either operates in conjunction with the video camera or is used independently of the video camera to obtain additional measurements. However, the present inventors recognized that a problem with many prior optical measurement systems is that the secondary measurement aid can inhibit movement between the primary optical sensor and the object to be measured, thus potentially compromising the ability to obtain measurements of the object at all desired locations. Further, although in some systems the secondary measurement aid could be removed, such removal can be time-consuming, thus compromising cycle time for obtaining all desired measurements when removal of the secondary measurement aid was otherwise not necessary.